Agridulce
by Erzebet Cullen
Summary: Ver nuevamente el rostro de Raven había sido dulce y amargo a la vez. Y alejarse de ella la decisión más difícil de su vida. Fics que relata los sentimientos de Alexander cuando ve a Raven en Hipsterville, trepando un árbol frente a su ventana.


**Declamier: Todos los personajes de Vampire Kisses le pertenecen a Ellen Schrieber. **

**Advertencia: **Spoiler de "Vampire Kisses 2: Besando ataúdes"

_Un pequeño relato de cómo se sintió Alexander cuando vio a Raven en Hipsterville, trepando el árbol frente a su ventana. _

_Espero que les agrade._

**

* * *

**

_Perdido en los brazos del destino _

_Agridulce… _

_No voy a darme por vencido_

**"Bittersweet"**** - Apocalyptica/Laury (The Rasmus)/Vile Valo (H.I.M)

* * *

**

**Agridulce**

**

* * *

**

Marcharse de Dullsville fue la decisión más difícil que Alexander había tomado en toda su vida. Más difícil que dejar su casa en Rumania. Más difícil incluso que haber renunciado a tomar a Luna para la eternidad, a sabiendas que existía la posibilidad de que la familia de ella no tomaría su acto como algo hecho por el bien de ambos sino que se sentirían humillados y despreciados, tal y como había sucedido.

Dejar a Raven había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Después de todo, era por su bien. Era la única manera de alejarla de su mundo lleno de peligros y al cual ella no pertenencia, pero por sobre todo así la alejaba de Jagger, y su prometida venganza.

Jamás podría perdonarse si a ella le sucedía algo. _Jamás._

Alexander pasó sus manos por su negro cabello mientras contemplaba el retrato que había hecho de Raven. Una cesta de calabaza colgaba de uno de sus brazos y una cálida sonrisa dejaba relucir sus dientes de vampiro falsos.

- Lo hago por su bien. – Susurró por enésima vez en esa noche mientras sus dedos delgados y pálidos acariciaban suavemente la araña de plástico, que Raven le había regalado, y que adornada uno de sus dedos.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Estaba solo, aburrido y deprimido como nunca. Estar encerrado lo desesperaba y el saber que Jagger estaba ahí afuera, buscándolo para cobrar venganza por haber rechazo a su hermana gemela no lograba tranquilizarlo en lo más mínimo. Además Jameson había salido dejando el lugar cerrado bajo siete llaves.

_- O unas setenta_ – Pensó con algo de humor negro. - _Hasta las ventanas están aseguradas. _

No podía culpar a Jameson, él sólo quería mantenerlo protegido y él supuestamente tenía que estar pensando en un plan, pues no podía estar huyendo eternamente de Jagger. Y él quería volver a Dullsville con Raven…

Pero hasta el momento no tenía un plan. No tenía a Raven a su lado. No tenía nada.

Sólo tenía un lugar momentáneo en donde esconderse.

Entonces, una voz que conocía demasiado bien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- _¿Hola? ¿Jameson? ¿Alexander?_

- ¿Raven? – Se levantó de un salto, se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y tuvo que contener un grito de asombro al ver la delgada figura vestida de negro que trepaba un árbol.

En un primer segundo de desconcierto pensó en cómo podía serle tan fácil escalar un árbol de ese tamaño con botas de combate y un vestido tan corto, un vestido que le quedaba fenomenal y la hacía lucir hermosa. Pero cuando ese pensamiento, con poco sentido, salió de su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la ventana y ella pronto estaría mirando a través de ella… y lo vería...

Actuó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de la cortina oscura que cubría parcialmente la ventana, mientras dos preguntas rondaban su cabeza. _¿Qué diablos hacía Raven ahí? ¿Cómo se había enterado de que él estaba escondido allí? _

Recordó el pequeño papel negro con letras rojas que le había dejado. Sólo eran tres palabras: _"Porque te amo", _y tuvo claro que sólo bastó esa simple afirmación para que ella jamás se diera por vencida y lo buscara por cielo, mar y tierra.

_- ¡Alexander! ¡Alexander! ¡Alexander! ¡Jameson! – _La oyó gritar y tuvo ganas de salir de detrás de la cortina, romper ventana y besarla en los labios con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía. Pero se contuvo a duras penas.

Pasó un minuto antes de que se escucharan las voces lejanas de los vecinos y en seguida el crujido de las ramas del árbol mientras la chica gótica bajaba lo más rápido que sus botas le permitían.

Alexander se atrevió a espiar a su gótico amor a través de la tela negra de la cortina. La tenía a sólo unos metros de distancia. Sólo bastaba que gritara su nombre y ella lo vería y volverían a estar juntos. Su imaginación los situó en un cementerio, paseando de la mano, besándose. Y por un segundo estuvo a punto pronunciar el nombre que le robaba la razón, no obstante nuevamente se contuvo.

Nadie entendería el esfuerzo que hizo para no decir su nombre y esconderse cuando ella echó una última mirada a la gótica mansión.

Observarla en silencio desde la ventana, hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad, había sido una ardua tarea.

Y le había parecido tan corto el momento. Parecía que la había visto sólo un fugaz segundo y no unos pocos minutos.

Ver nuevamente su rostro había sido tan dulce y amargo a la vez.

* * *

**Se acabó****. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión a través de un hermoso ****review. **

**Besos Vampíricos y hasta otra historia. **


End file.
